


The Big Day

by skyteglad



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyteglad/pseuds/skyteglad
Summary: It's the day Tord planned something special for his two amazing dorks of boyfriends!





	The Big Day

Today’s the big day! Or, well, a big day. A day that had Tord nervous as all hell despite himself - he didn’t need to be nervous! He was a confident dude, he was secure with himself in the world! God, okay, that was a lie, but damn did he try to fake it til he made it. This wasn’t going to be like a war, this wasn’t going to be like fighting. In fact, Tord would almost prefer that than the worse case scenario today.

With a deep breath, the man looked in the mirror, giving himself a monologue pep talk. You got this, you can do this, it’ll go great, it’ll be fine. At the end of it, he slapped his cheeks together, and then realized very quickly that was the stupidest decision he could have made, before stepping away and placing two little boxes in his hoodie pockets.

Nothing was planned to be fancy, he wanted it to be casual, he wanted it to be like any other day. Wasn’t really ‘romantic’, but he saw romance in them spending time together, in them enjoying each other’s company, in the three of them goofing off and being happy and everything being as normal as it could be. He… hoped they appreciated the fact it wasn’t at some fancy restaurant, or some big cruise or what have you. It wasn’t ‘perfect’ by anyone else’s standards but his, he knew that, but goddamn did Tord want to do it the way he wanted to do it.

With as confident ‘nothing is up’ strides as he could muster, Tord made his way to the living room, grinning wide as his eyes fell upon his loves. Tom was sprawled across the couch, head in Edd’s lap while the green hooded nerd was laid back with his hands occupied. Ringo wasn’t exactly happy about her ‘spot’ being taken by Tom’s fat head, but she was fine with being snuggled against Edd as he stroked her belly. All in all, a usual sight, and one that filled Tord’s cold, edgy heart with joy.

Greeted with a grin from Edd, and a piped up ‘hey Tord!’, Tom put down the book he’d been cozied up reading and gave a dopey ass wave. Without greeting them just yet, Tord bounded towards the two, readying himself, and plopping straight on top of Tom’s legs. Not without caution, of course, but the action was just as unappreciated as expected, with Tom giving a minecraft-style ‘oof’ and a mildly annoyed expression, before it melting into playfulness and affection. Tord was given a shove, Tom was given a yelp, everyone was given a grand ass time.

Edd snorted at the display of Tord falling face first onto the floor, giving Tom a small, scolding pat on the head. **“Can you two be normal for once in your life?”** And, naturally, the two looked up at Edd with a pout, and responded to that in almost-unison - **“He started it!”** Which… well, Tord was wrong, but we ignore that in favor of them all laughing like a bunch of dipasses.

**“So, how did you all sleep last night?”** Tord pushed himself off of his unsightly position, sitting up and scooting his back against the couch so he could be closer to them. Sure, he could sit in one of the arm chairs, but… like… why do that? The floor wasn’t so bad. And the armchairs were soooo far awaaaay… 

Tom placed his book on the side of the couch, rolling onto his own side and ruffling Tord’s spikey hair, earning a disgruntled noise. **“I slept fine, not a nightmare in sight.”** Edd ruffled Tom’s hair in vengeance for Tord, earning an even more disgruntled noise. **“I’m glad you didn’t have any nightmares! How long has that been going on?”** Tom smoothed his hair back as best he could, before giving a wild grin. **“Three. Whole. Days.”** Of course that earned some applause! It was always a big deal for Tom to get good rest, and the applause was met with a faux curtsy (as curtsy as you can do while laying down) and a beam of absolute pride.

**“I know, I know, I’m pumped by it too. What about you, Edd?”** No trying to weasel yourself out of talking about how you slept. Edd shrugged, small smile on his face. **“I slept alright, as best as I usually do. Tord?”**

Now, Tord gave a… guilty grin. He wasn’t one to sleep well at all, or… sleep at all, actually. Ever since he came back home, it’s been a total toss up if he got any sleep for days at a time. Tom and Edd had found tricks to get him to rest, but they didn’t always work. **“I, uh. I slept some? Just an hour, though, I think.”** In all fairness, last night’s insomnia wasn’t even insomnia - it was Tord laying in bed with the power of anxiety and excitement bulldozing him awake for hours. He’d been planning his proposal for weeks, and had decided today was the day, and of course that just meant no sleep in sight.

Edd pet Tord’s hair, giving a small smile, while Tom pat his shoulder. **“I hope you can get some rest tonight. We can try to have a sleepover in your room if it’d help?”** Edd’s tricks were well known, but not unappreciated. Tord nuzzled up into their hands and gave a snort. **“It would be appreciated, but you do not have to -”** Tom cut him off with beep on his nose. **“We want to, dumbass.”**

Romance is alive.

The trio talked for a while, goofing off and settling on a shitty movie to watch for Edd to pun at without mercy. They were comfortable. Tord was comfortable. It was so weird, so weird to be comfortable after so long of suffering - whether through the pain his scars left, or through the trauma of war, or through the struggles at home. It was weird to be comfortable, but God it felt right. It felt right to be with Tom and Edd. It felt like everything was going to be okay, even if things were never perfect. Like they could get through it all.

As the movie grew to an end, Tord’s nervousness grew to the point of almost blowing up. It was time, he wanted to do it now. He could procrastinate all he wanted, but… after spending time with them like this, it was as best a time as ever. All he had to lose was…

well, everything.

Clearing his throat, Tord reached for the remote, turning off the television and getting to his feet. This action left the two before him rightfully confused, as well as concerned. **“You alright?”** Tom’s worry was clear in his voice. They had all changed positions since the start, with Tord snuggled between two sitting dumbasses, and Tord was leaving his spot which just made the other two cold and sad.

Tord faced the two, eyes closed and taking deep breaths. His bionic and biotic hands were fiddling together in nervousness, before burying them deep in his hoodie pockets. **“Edd, Tom. We’ve known each other for years and years, and loved each other for just as long. Ah, more or less.”** Ignore the robot incident and what followed. Clearing his throat yet again, it grew more and more obvious of just how tense Tord was. Which was… met with more worry, and honestly some anxiety on the other two’s parts as well. The thought ‘was he breaking up with us’ was clear throughout their minds.

**“I’m not exactly sure how romance is meant to go, how dating is meant to be. But, you two make me feel… secure, and happy, and I know it’s not, um. Exactly ‘legal’ in most places, but hell if that’s going to stop us.”** Kneeling down on one knee - ungracefully, mind you, his body was never going to be happy with the amount of scarring and aching it had taken on - Tord dug the ring boxes out of his pockets and held it out to them, facing away in some vain attempt to not start tearing up.

**“Will you two marry me?”**

… The silence was deafening. It wasn’t longer than a few moments, but those few moments were weighing down his heart. The next sound that broke out nearly crushed him in an instance - laughter.

Edd was in shock, it seemed, staring at Tord, hands over his mouth, trying to hold back a grin and teary eyes - while Tom laughed. Oh, God. He was going to say no -

Tom leapt from the couch and wrapped his arms tight around Tord - a gesture that surprised him to the point of almost falling over. **“I - I - what’s so funny?”** Tord tried his best to keep himself from being crushed - both physically and emotionally - staring almost in fear at his significant other. 

Tom sat back, grinning, his void eyes wet with tears. Which, is, a really weird sight. Digging in his own hoodie pockets, he pulled out his own small boxes, showing them to the two and snorting almost hysterically. **“I was gonna do the same thing, like, next week.”** Edd, still in shock, put his head in his hands and snickered his own little laugh, before jabbing his thumb towards his room. **”I was going to ask at dinner tomorrow.”**

Tord stared at them, eyes wide, blinking once… twice… before letting out stupid, giddy snort. **“Beat you guys to it, huh? Is… does that mean -”** With a resounding ‘yes’ from the two, they leapt at Tord, just about knocking him to the ground and hugging him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first time i've ever posted fanfics and stuff, i hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!


End file.
